Crash and Burn
by suckers love
Summary: Let me be the one you call. If you jump, I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn. You're not alone. Harry finds out he can


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. The characters are J.K.R.'s (pouts) and the song is 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden (pouts some more).  
  
Warning: Slash and drama and suicidal theme. This is my first one-shot and songfic in a while, so it might be kind of crappy. Hope you like it anyway!  
  
Title: Crash and Burn  
  
By the trees near that lake on the Hogwarts' grounds is where I, Draco Malfoy, found him, Harry Potter, on the verge of insanity and suicide. He sat there under The Tree where his parents' names had been carved. 'Lily Evans and James Potter together forever' carved in a heart. How cliché. But they gave birth to a damn fine son. Ah yes, back to Potter.  
  
He sat under the tree wailing his bloody lungs out.  
  
[When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you,  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart.  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you.  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold.  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore...]  
  
Immediately, I felt myself drawn to him literally and emotionally. Because I'd been that place before, but let's not get into that.  
  
So, I did the only thing I could do. I walked over to him and asked, "Are you alright, Potter?"  
  
He looked up, tears streaming down his face, cheeks nice and rosy, eyes exhausted and sad, and retorted coldly, "What? Have you come to gloat? Blackmail me maybe? That you saw the bloody fucking Body Who Lived crying his eyes out? Well, then go the hell ahead. Go tell all your Slytherin friends that you saw me, the fucking Savior of the Wizarding World, bawling his fucking eyes out. I couldn't care any less!"  
  
[Let me be the one you call.  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall.  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
  
If you need to fall apart,  
  
I can mend a broken heart.  
  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn.  
  
You're not alone.]  
  
I didn't know what to say to him, but I guess I really deserved that remark that he just made.  
  
There was an awkward silence between him and me, so I broke it.  
  
"No, I just wanted to make sure that you're alright." Potter looked at me like I was some kind of crazy maniac, but I didn't blame him for that. I probably am one right now. I smirked in a friendly manner and teased like he was a friend, "After all, if the great Harry Potter is sitting here crying, who is there to save the world from the maniacal half- blooded fuckwit? Certainly, they couldn't expect Weasel to do it. He'd probably end up killing himself in the process with that wand of his."  
  
For the first time ever, he smiled weakly, but genuinely at me, his most hated rival and I almost melted into a puddle on the ground. "I don't know... Why are you really here? It's late out and for all I know, you could be spending your time shagging someone into oblivion instead of talking to me."  
  
I didn't know how to answer that, but I knew I couldn't just say to him, "I used to sit there crying too, up until about a year ago when I had a friend to help me sort things out and I thought you might need a friend right now."  
  
So, I told him, "Well, not to torture you, but seeing as you're in a need of one, I thought we could be friends. Weasley and Granger don't seem too close to you anymore and this is an entirely different approach after all. Don't worry, it's not pity."  
  
[When you feel all alone,  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find,  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head.  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can face the day...]  
  
I slapped my hand over my mouth immediately. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to say that I wasn't thinking –" He held up a hand in protest.  
  
"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for something that's not even partially your fault. Besides, you're completely correct. We aren't exactly the best of friends anymore," he buried his head in his arms as he spoke and then, he looked up at me, sending a sad grin my way.  
  
I swear on Salazar Slytherin's grave that I fell in love with him right then and there. No questions asked.  
  
I smiled back at him, attempting to hide my new emotions towards him, "So, do you want to tell your new friend, Draco Malfoy, why you were sitting there bawling your eyes out? I just want to help you.  
  
[Let me be the one you call.  
If you jump, I'll break your fall.  
Life you up and fly with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn.  
You're not alone.]  
  
"Sure, why the hell not?" Tears started forming in his eyes again. "You're the only one who's volunteered to actually listen to me. Ron and Hermione hate me and are too absorbed in each other to care. Dean and Seamus show a bit of sympathy, but they're always too busy shagging to pay me any mind. Even Neville has Ginny." And tears streamed down his face like rain in a heavy thunderstorm all over again. I swear, I'm going to make Weasel and Mudblood regret being born next time either of them say a word to Harry.  
  
He turned around so his back was facing me. And a dagger fell out of his pants' pocket onto the soft grass. I almost fainted. A Gryffindor suicidal?  
  
I walked over to him and sat down beside him. My arms were wrapped around his lightly shivering body, making a weak attempt at comforting him.  
  
[Because there has always been heartache and pain.  
And when it's over, you'll breathe again.  
You'll breathe again.]  
  
Merlin, there wasn't an ounce of fat on his body. He fell into my embrace, leaning on my chest. It was near summer, so I wore silk pajamas to sleep and they were what I had gone outside in. A bit of my pale torso was touching his hair and it was a hell of a lot softer than it looked.  
  
"Say what you want. Spill it all. This will just stay between us. You and me. Me and you. NO questions asked. I swear on my own hair gel and my hair and literally, my heart, "I promised, gently patting his head as he cried gently into my shirt.  
  
He cuddled closer to be and lifted his head up, gently brushing his petal-soft lips over my pale cheek. "Thanks." He continued, "I came back to school over the summer, still incredibly distraught, even more than I am now, but I'd bought myself new clothes. They were all black to fit my mood and for what it's worth, I consider them pretty expensive. Ron got extremely mad at me and accused me of shoving my money in his face, so he left me as a friend. Hermione sided with him, with her being his girlfriend and all. We made up, but when I confessed that I was gay, I was completely alone once again. This time, Ron started beating me up emotionally and sometimes physically, I fought back and last time, I cast something lose to the Cruciatus curse on the two of them without my wand and without even realizing it. So, since then, I've been shunned by both of them. Tonight, instead of just ignoring me like they usually do, they tried to rape me."  
  
[When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned it back on you,  
Give me a moment please,  
To tame your wild, wild heart.]  
  
Harry sobbed into my shirt while I pat his back softly to comfort the innocent, gorgeous boy in my arms. For once I liked the cliché because it's the one where I felt like I'm not a totally useless person. It's the one where I find the man I'll love for the rest of my life. I brushed away a tear from his cheek and whispered calmly into his ear, "I'll be here for you. It's all going to be all right. It'll all blow over. We're going to get those two good. Just you and me."  
  
He snuggled into me and murmured quietly, "You promise?" Silently, I fumed, but nodded at him anyway. How could the Weasel be homophobic when both of his twin brothers, Gred and Forge or something like that, were so flamboyantly gay? His older brother Poncy or Percy, whatever, was with that sexy Irish Quidditch player that used to be a Keeper for Gryffindor too. Stupid fuckwit.  
  
I kissed his forehead, murmuring softly into his unblemished skin, "I promise." Harry sat upright, still in my arms, smiling sweetly at me. He leaned in and kissed me right on the lips lightly.  
  
[Let me be the one you call,  
If you jump, I'll break your fall.  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn.  
You're not alone.]  
  
"Sorry," was the first thing I heard out of his mouth. "I just wanted to thank you for listening. Well, I guess I better go now." He took off his robe, leaving him only in a black wife beater and emerald green pajama pants. I gawked. "Here, it's kind of chilly out right now and I got you all wet. You're further away from your room than I am to mine."  
  
"Don't be," I told him quietly. "In fact, I'd be more than happy if you did it again." He walked up and caught my lips in a searing kiss and when he pulled away, he asked, "More than happy now?" I merely nodded.  
  
He turned around to walk away and I had to say something. So I shouted at him. "Harry!!!" He whirled around, half-surprised. "If you need to crash and burn, then crash and burn. You're not alone because you can always crash on me when you need to."  
  
Fin  
  
Errmm... hope y'all liked it! I'd like to thank all who read it, now review please!! And thanks to Sho-ro Tenshi, MustIBeAMalfoy, and Navarra who read this before I posted it. Please review! Thanks for reading!! Bye byee!!  
  
--driven to insanity 


End file.
